


of pizza & valentine's day

by ZinniaRae



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Brother Feels, Gen, Mentioned Damian/Lian, Mentioned Jason Todd/Roy Harper, Some swearing bc Jason is Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRae/pseuds/ZinniaRae
Summary: The one were Damian needs dating advice and ends up going to the least likely person to get it from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. 
> 
> i just really love the idea of Damian/Lian, guys. sorry not sorry. 
> 
> also I was absolutely clueless about the title. oops!

Damian Wayne wasn’t scared of anything. He was fearless -- or at least he liked to give off that impression. He would face death head on with a confident smirk on his face because he was  _ that _ good. At fifteen years old, there was  _ one _ thing he was uncertain of...one thing he was scared of -- girls. Not in the ‘ew, cooties’ sense but in the ‘oh god, I have no idea what I’m doing’ sense. All the training he’d had in his lifetime had never prepared him for asking a girl on a date. 

Pushing down every ounce of pride, Damian knew he needed to ask  _ someone _ for advice. Father would be useless in this situation and Pennyworth would probably tell him to ‘be himself’. How cliche. Drake was hopeless with women and Richard...Richard was his first option, honestly. He was the most successful with the opposite sex but he was also an embarrassment. He’d recount the story of Damian asking him for dating advice at every 'family' occasion for the rest of their lives. Was it really worth it? That was how Damian ended up in this position, sitting across from a very bored looking Jason Todd in a downtown Gotham pizza restaurant.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Jason asked, his mouth still half-full with pizza. “And why the fuck are you eating pizza with a fork and knife?”

“Because some of us are not  _ heathens _ .” Damian scoffed in response, bringing the fork up to his mouth, taking a bite, chewing and swallowing before speaking again.  “I asked you here today for a very important reason, Todd.” The look on Jason’s face was anything but patient. Setting his fork and knife down, jade eyes focused on the man across from him. “As you know, Valentine’s Day is coming up and while I think the holiday is absolutely  _ pointless _ ,” He got a slow, almost confused ‘uh-huh’ from Jason. “someone else does not.”

“Okay,” Jason said it slowly, still obviously confused about the whole point of being there.

“I want to ask this someone to accompany me to dinner and possibly a movie on Valentine’s Day and...and I do not know  _ how _ .” 

Silence and then laughter. Jason was laughing loudly and obnoxiously across from him, drawing attention from the other patrons as he clutched his sides like this was the most  _ delightful _ moment of his life. “Wait. Wait. Wait. You’re asking  _ me _ how to ask someone on a date?” He got out between laughs. “Oh  _ god _ , this is  _ rich _ !” He wiped at the tears in his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his laughter. “Sorry. Sorry. Wait. Why are you asking  _ me _ ? Why not Dick?”

“I considered my options and I came to the conclusion that you would be the best to help me with this problem.” He explained. “So, will you help me or not?”

Taking a sip from his soda, Jason nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll help you, Damian.” He said, waving his hand. “Gotta say though, you know I don’t have much experience in the  _ asking _ aspect. Normally I’m the one getting asked or things just happen and - “

“-Tt- I do not care about how you and Harper started to date.” 

“Right. So,” Jason fell silent, thinking over Damian’s question. “so, you could just be straight out with it. Ask the person if they’d like to go on a date with you. You just have to work up the courage to do so.”

“Courage is not the issue, Jason.”

“Yeah, okay, right. Or you could make it special. Give the person something they’d like. Like flowers or chocolates or - “

“Or a drawing.”

“A drawing?” Jason cocked an eyebrow before realization dawned over him. “Did you draw something for this person?”

Damian was silent, taking another bite of his pizza before nodding his head. “I drew them.” The admission was  _ quiet _ , almost shy. Something uncommon for Damian, a sign of just how  _ young _ he was, how inexperienced, and it made Jason smile. 

“Yeah, a drawing works. Give ‘em the drawing and ask them if they’d like to go to dinner with you. Don’t pressure them into it being a date though.” Jason said, taking another bite of pizza. Silence fell over them again before curiosity got the best of Jason. “So, I gotta ask, who’re you interested in, Dames?” 

The younger man shifted in his seat, lips scrunching to the side as he seemed to try and avoid the question. He hadn’t  _ wanted _ to admit it to Jason, to anyone really, but Jason most of all. Jason was...closer to the situation at hand than the others. “Lian.” It was barely above a whisper, that natural confidence fading for another moment.

“Wait! Lian? As in  _ my _ Lian? As in my  _ daughter _ Lian?” Jason’s blue eyes were wide, an incredulous look on his face. “You want to ask  _ my _ Lian on a date?!” 

“You are making a scene, Todd.”

“Damn right I’m making a scene! You want to ask Lian on a date! She’s still a child.”

“-Tt- She’s thirteen, turning fourteen this year. That’s normally the age people start to date, correct?” Damian knew he was right as he adjusted in his seat once again. That confidence was back in his tone as green eyes stared into blue. “Furthermore, I will have you know that the reason I  _ asked _ about how to do this right is to make sure I do not mess anything up or offend Lian in any way.” 

Jason was rubbing at his temples, trying to calm himself down. Damian was pretty sure he heard him counting backwards from ten. “Roy’s not going to be happy about this. Not at all. You know that, right? But...but she does have to grow up sometime.” He conceded. “You’re asking him before you ask Lian, understood? In fact, come over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Understood.” Damian nodded. “And okay.”

  
“Okay then, kid. Hope I helped.” Grabbing his jacket, Jason stood up from his seat. “You’re paying. It’s good practice for your date.”


End file.
